1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an optical module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As various multimedia services have emerged recently, the necessity for exchanging a large amount of information has increased and the amount of data to be transmitted via networks has also increased. Since the introduction of high definition (HD) and ultra high definition (UHD) media broadcasting and streaming services, the conventional copper wire-based data transmission has reached its capacity limit, and optical fiber-based data transmission has become a new mainstream. The data transmission via the optical fibers is not susceptible to electromagnetic interference. With the broadband data transmission capability, optical fibers are widely used for large-capacity transmission of digital media including, for example, HD and UHD digital video broadcasting and streaming services.
An optical module operates a data receiving device that converts optical signals received via optical fibers into electrical signals. The same optical module may operate as a data transmitting device that converts electrical signals into optical signals and transmits the optical signals via optical fibers. An optical module requires alignments to adjust arrangements of the components to minimize a loss of optical signals during the transmitting or receiving operations.
Meanwhile, due to its cutting characteristic, an optical fiber is very often not cut properly, and its cut surface may be slightly tilted or inclined, which causes an optical distortion phenomenon or an optical signal loss. Therefore, there is a need for an optical module that minimizes or eliminates the optical distortion phenomenon and the optical signal loss.